scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
John Cena
This article is about the animated John Cena. For the real WWE Superstar, see John Cena (wrestler). John Cena is a WWE Superstar. His trademark move is the Five Knuckle Shuffle, preceded by saying "You can't see me", while waving his hand across his face. Physical appearance John is a muscular, Caucasian male, with short brown hair. Personality Cena is brave and friendly, helping the gang throughout their stay in WWE City even at the risk of his own safety. He gets along well with fellow wrestler Sin Cara and is able to interpret his language. Skills and abilities He has almost super human strength, as he is strong enough to push down a huge boulder. ;Moves * Attitude Adjustment * Five Knuckle Shuffle * Sidewalk Slam History ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' Insert details here. Appearances * DTV21. Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery Notes/trivia * His (or at least his real-life counterpart's) entrance music, "The Time Is Now", plays when he saved the gang from the boulder. * Shaggy calls Cena the "Doctor of Thuganomics", which is one of his ring names. * Five Knuckle Shuffle and Attitude Adjustment are signature moves of John Cena in real-life. Sidewalk Slam is also a real wrestling move. * The two times that he uses Five Knuckle Shuffle, Michael Cole refers to it as his "vintage" Five Knuckle Shuffle. * Cena is on all the merchandise of the film. Mattel even released a 2-pack action figure set of him and Scooby. * The relationship is suggestive yet likely purely innocent between Daphne and Cena since she gives him her phone number, email address, and scarf size. To most people this would come off as being creepy and desperately forward, but apparently he doesn't mind. Cena is actually seemingly oblivious to her feelings or is at least modest about it, unlike in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, Riva Ras Regas, where the feelings between Fred and Lindsay Pagano was at least mutural (and that of course still went nowhere). It's also perhaps a little inappropriate (given the way she also acts around him) since Daphne's age is ambiguous and Cena is clearly an adult, but then again so was Bram, from Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire. ** Of course it's all supposed to be for laughs, but on top of that (no pun intended), Daphne's crush on Cena seems to greatly contradict the events of the previous film, where it was perfectly established by Daphne herself that Fred was her one and only love interest. (Of course they'll never actually happen so she wouldn't lose anything by seeking Cena.) Another laugh of the film is that she hates the entire trip (and clearly goes under protest) until she sees Cena take off his sweater, revealing his greatly worked out body, but ends up coming off fickle, especially since she was a little bit rude (albeit indirectly) to even him right up until that point. Category:Associates of Mystery Inc. Category:Guest stars Category:Main characters' love interests Category:Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Victims Category:WWE Superstars